


Sliquid Sensation

by jiang1



Category: fog电竞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 31





	Sliquid Sensation

食髓知味的结果就是

——我看到你的每一刻都血脉喷张。

————————————————

时洛睡的很熟，月光洋洋洒洒的飘下来罩在两个人的床上，余邃侧身撑着头看着时洛的微微翘起的嘴角，忍不住也笑了起来。

“Der Mann, den ich mein Leben lang Sex haben will.”余邃想。

这副身体穿上衣服英俊又帅气的少年，在外人面前冷淡但是不孤傲，在他自己一个人面前的时候热情但是不殷勤。

脱了衣服……余邃想到此，忍不住手掌覆上了时洛的身体，顺着搭在腰间隐隐滑落的一角被子往侧腰划去，迷人又漂亮。

夜晚昏暗，但其实余邃仅凭刚刚几小时的在水雾中朦胧的画面就可以轻而易举的描绘出他的身体，他的轮廓，他的骨骼……甚至他体内的温度。

美味的想念，回味无穷。

被触碰到的人轻轻动了动身体，像是有点怕痒又像是在故意往身边的人怀里撒娇，余邃眉眼带笑，温柔的在他的额头覆上一吻。刚刚在浴室里没有散去的牛奶沐浴露的味道顺着余邃的鼻腔缓缓勾起了一整晚的情欲满载。

“明天起床希望时神还记得今晚。”

“晚安。”

*

时洛一个人安安静静的坐在角落里的软沙发里，不吵不闹不刺儿头，KTV里的彩灯交互，来来回回经过时洛的身上，他的头靠在沙发的后背上，微微合着眼又留了一条狭窄的目光分给清醒的世界。

其实时洛骨子里是个硬脾气的人，这两年里没少跟自己置过气，但是现在他就这样闭着眼，手上还握着酒杯，淡黄色的液体只剩下一个杯底，浑身上下透着温和的气质。

明明是在声色场所中被五颜六色的彩灯映照着，却像是周遭都爬满了暖阳。

余邃推门进来的时候就看到这么一副温柔安静的侧脸，线条英朗。

恍惚间竟然觉得两年前那个稚气未脱的少年仿佛脱胎换骨。右耳上的三个耳洞和从前浮夸的圈圈环环告别了，只穿了三个简简单单的黑色耳钉，低调且性感。

“你来了。”

余邃点点头，无视了宸火和puppy走调已经走的已经从FOG爬到了PUBG的情（×）歌对唱，直接来到时洛边上，周火本来坐在时洛的左侧，一见余邃来了，立马起身把位置让出来挤到包间另一边和老乔一起调侃宸火。

余邃坐在时洛面前的桌子上，屈起一条腿撑在桌脚处，另一条长腿一伸直接落在了时洛的沙发外侧，从周火的视角看过去就像是余邃整个人把时洛圈在了身体里。

“什么事耽误这么久。”时洛拿了手里的酒杯晃了晃，把最后一点液体滑进嘴里，火辣辣的口感麻醉着舌尖，顺进胃里，刚刚吃饭时候喝的酒和刚刚在ktv喝的混在一起，仿佛要把整个人都烧起来。

余邃顺手把酒杯接过来放在桌子上，玻璃磕到玻璃发出清脆的一声响，“没什么事，就是美方这边输了比赛面子上过不去，名义上把国内几个队留下来交流经验，实际上就是为了堵住他们粉丝的嘴，落个好名声。”

余邃一双胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，手指交叉在胸前，俯下身来盯着时洛的眼睛认真的说道，“错过了我时神第一场世界赛的庆功宴，我感到很抱歉，也很遗憾，但……我毕竟是队长，身上的责任要稍微多一些。”

“对不起，”余邃郑重的说道，“希望你原谅我。”

时洛即刻反驳:“我又没生气。”

余邃轻轻笑了起来:“是，多谢我时神宽宏大量不生我的气，等回国我给你补一个单独的庆功宴。”

时洛张了张嘴刚想说不用，就听到余邃补了一句，“补给我的洛洛小男朋友。”迅速闭嘴不再反驳。

一时不知道该回什么话的时洛，掩饰性的从桌子上捞过酒杯才发现里面已经空了，余邃顺着他的手把杯子又拿了回来，以过来人的身份劝时洛，“别喝了，我不就一顿饭的功夫不在，哪那么多愁要消，这种洋酒喝着没什么感觉，等过上一会酒精直冲头就上来了，以后还是少喝。”

到底是在国外待过两年，就算是已经滴酒不沾，也能从身边灯红酒绿的聚会中把洋酒了解了个从头到尾，况且余邃说的，半句假话没掺。

时洛表面上“嗯”了一声其实这会已经红透了脸颊，只不过被灯光映照的并不明显。

周遭的声音嘈杂吵闹，但是时洛能接收到的声音也只剩下了余邃的声音，还有一个余邃模模糊糊的脸庞。

当年他和余邃认识的时候还未成年，偶尔有轻功喝酒的场合，余邃也不会让他碰酒，基本上都是果汁饮料代替，余邃走后留他一个人在国内别说是聚会的时候喝酒，时洛能参加的这种活动就一只手数的过来，他和基地里的大部分队友也仅仅停留在点头之交的情份上。

所以这大概还是时洛第一次在外边和朋友一起喝酒。他不太知道什么时候算喝多了，什么时候跟别人客套什么时候拒绝，但他知道余邃曾经因为这个胃疼到进过医院，刚刚吃饭的时候桌上的都是余邃的朋友，总归不会太过分。

时洛这样想着，几乎来者不拒。他自认为没有和宸火过过这样的交情，不值得他一杯一杯的送到身边，但也冷着脸喝了。

周火心疼孩子，私心里想喊他慢点，但又突然想起来队里这两个人已经很久都没有什么进展了。

——万一喝多了，今晚好事成双。

时洛靠在沙发背上低着头不说话，嘴里轻轻念叨了一声，“余邃……”

余邃凑近了才才听得清，时洛反反复复都在念叨着他的名字，以及无非是一些“什么时候回来”“你为什么还不来找我”。

余邃心里一疼，时洛念着的是今天晚宴他不在的事情？还是……这两年。

“我在呢，我回来了。”

“洛洛，你喝多了。”

宸火唱歌唱的起劲儿，很久都没有打过这么畅快的比赛，赛后放松也格外起劲儿，一个劲的逮着puppy陪他唱情歌，老乔不爱唱歌，他跟周火一起唱又觉得有点起鸡皮疙瘩，只好勉为其难的跟puppy搭伙。

puppy不明白为什么一定要唱情歌，宸火一脸严肃的盯着他，你懂什么！这叫无中生友！女朋友的友！要不一个人也太他妈的惨了吧，我们一群单身狗，还不能苦中作乐吗。

  
间奏的时候，宸火一边晃着麦克风一边朝包厢另一边喊:“余哥！你俩干什么呢，别在那卿卿我我了！”

周火欣慰的看了他一眼，以为直男终于开窍了，就听宸火接着话道，“要不是我了解你们，我都要以为你俩搞/基呢！都是一个队里的，咬耳朵可是要罚酒三杯啊！”

周火一脸黑线的收回了视线，puppy心情复杂的看了一眼他，顿时觉得自己在〈女生最爱男生类型〉排行榜上的名次又莫名升高了，宸火太直了，puppy觉得自己要走的路太长了，puppy哭出了声，puppy救不了也不想救。

余邃从桌子上站起来，在时洛身边挤着坐下来，把他歪在一边的脑袋扶起来靠在自己肩膀上，扫了一眼明显还在状况外的宸火，冷冷的了一问，“你灌的？”

宸火停下来回他，“啊，是啊！嗨……他又不是你，喝点酒能进医院，哥哥们带他多见见大人的世界，都十九岁了还没喝过酒，像话吗！puppy你说像话吗！”

puppy不敢说话。

其实这会儿时洛的意识还有几分清醒，并没有完全被酒精控制，只不过酒精上头，人的情绪就开始毫无保留，他头侧在余邃的肩膀上稍微蹭了蹭。

酒精总能让人的某些感官无限放大，比如余邃衣服上那种独有的味道顺着时洛的鼻腔钻进大脑里，兜兜转转的转换成了情/欲的信号。

“唔……哥。”时洛从沙发上把自己折腾起来，他太冷静了就像是滴酒未沾的状态，但是他看余邃的眼神直接热烈，他们从未有过这样的对视。

“哥，想要。”

时洛的声音不大，但刚好能再吵闹的ktv中穿过各种音效的声音抵达余邃的耳朵里。

“喝多了我送你回去。”

余邃一只手搭在时洛的肩膀上虚扶着跟着他站了起来，但其实时洛并没有余邃想的那样会左右摇晃站不稳，他反手推开余邃把人重新推倒在沙发座上

——时洛撇了撇嘴，一侧身坐在了余邃的大腿上。

不远处时刻观察着这两个人的周火在时洛侧身的一瞬间，迅速站起身来挡住了坐在矮几上的宸火和老乔，假装整理被压皱了的西装外套，心里默念:只能帮你到这里了余哥。

宸火瞧了周火一眼，厌恶的让他躲开，别站在那里挡着字幕。

周火不动。

周火想转头看看身后的两个人。

周火忍住了。

周火为了两个人操碎了心，像极了屏幕前磕鱼食cp的你我。

余邃虽然从十五岁开始被全网骂渣男，但是他自己认为还算得上是个正人君子，但是坐怀不乱这种事和君子不君子实在是没什么关系，二十岁出头的年纪，喜欢的人往腿上一坐，大概是什么顽强的意志也会支离破碎。

余邃抱着时洛出门的时候，宸火目瞪口呆的看着他的背影，忍不住惊叹:“这他妈的要是再有粉丝说咱们战队不和，我第一个跳出来反驳，这是不和吗，这简直比亲兄弟还亲。”

puppy想:算了，要不我换个人吧。

时洛刚被放到车上的时候还安安静静的低着头，几乎就跟平时在车上的状态一样，只不过眼神一直没离开旁边的人。

从KTV出来到酒店也就一脚油的距离，时洛愣是用眼神把余邃从头到脚嫖了个彻底。

“能走吗，要我抱你上去吗。”余邃下车绕到另一边打开车门，一条腿跪在车上把手伸给时洛问道。

时洛其实想保持冷静，下意识的喃喃着“不要…我自己能走。”

但是无济于事，他模模糊糊的意识已经抓住了余邃温热的手掌，余邃笑起来，“那我扶你下来。”

余邃手心的温度顺着身体的脉络缓缓的钻进时洛的心里，初冬季节那一点仅剩的寒冷就这么被一种充满安全感的温度驱散于无。

甚少有人喝醉了的表现是这样冷静

——至少现在看起来是的。

时洛趴在余邃的胸口不肯走，两个人的心跳碰撞在一起，发出嘭嘭的声响。余邃笑道，“真不用我抱你上去？”

时洛在余邃肩膀上蹭了蹭，小声地叫了一声余邃的名字，虽然没有办法恢复清醒但是这一声落在余邃的耳朵里就是是实实在在的勾/引。

“抱……”时洛忍不住又叫了一声，“要队长抱。”

男人忍得太久就会出现一种以为自己百毒不侵的幻觉，但是余邃抱着时洛的时候那种没办法压抑的冲动就越来越躁动。

时洛双手环上余邃的脖子，闭上眼睛专心的窝在肩膀里，假装听不见前台和大厅里时不时传来的艳羡的惊呼。

“走楼梯。”时洛说。

余邃身形顿了顿，轻轻笑了一声，“二十八楼，祖宗……你可饶了我吧。”一边用胳膊肘顶了一下电梯按钮。

时洛不依:“不行，就要走楼梯”见电梯马上就到一楼了，他挣了一下身体，应声准备从余邃怀里跳出来。

再瘦到底也是成年男人，一米八的身高并不是白长的，老老实实的还能抱着，稍微一动余邃就受不住，忙哄着意识不清的小朋友，“行行行走楼梯，这就走！祖宗。”

余邃只在楼梯口停了半拍就认命的抱着时洛开始爬楼梯，

酒精上头，时洛露在外边的半边脸和耳朵都有点红，乖乖的趴着不到三分钟，开始往余邃的耳后蜻蜓点水一般亲了两三回，余邃强忍着被撩起来的欲望，认认真真的爬楼。

五楼。

八楼。

十楼。

余邃的胸膛起伏的越厉害，时洛的胆子也开始逐渐大了起来，牙齿蹭上脖子上的皮肤，轻轻地开始磨起了牙。

十二楼。

“宝贝……你饶了哥行吗。”余邃停下来胳膊上用了点力气把人往怀里收了收，“哥才二十一，经不起你这么撩拨。”

时洛仿佛什么都没听见一样，继续用舌头在余邃的后颈上画圈圈，从脖子一直勾勾绕绕的往嘴角去。

十三楼。

“哥，比赛都结束……”时洛趁着酒劲把余邃的衣领扒开了一点，伸手摸了摸锁骨的位置，又低头亲了上去。

时洛动了动身体，从口袋里摸了摸抽出一只盒子在余邃眼前晃了晃，“你看这个，”时洛瞥了瞥嘴角。

余邃的喘息声逐渐加重，低头看了一眼时洛手里拿着的东西瞬间倒吸了一口气，“操。”转身从楼梯口转进了电梯。

“想要吗。”余邃摸着黑进了门，把时洛扔在床上就开始解衣服。

时洛手里还紧紧的攥着小盒子，精致的外包装上花体英文花里胡哨的印着两个单词“Sliquid Sensation”。

美国街头便利店最常见的一个牌子，余邃每次经过都会犹豫一会，时洛好几次假装看不见但是偷偷顺着他的目光在心里记了下来。

夜不深，窗外的各种城市灯光明晃晃的照进房间，余邃咬着牙捞了一把窗帘，返身回床边的时候时洛已经拆了手上的东西。

余邃握住他的手，顺着把上衣的下摆撩起来送到嘴边，轻轻笑了一声，“张嘴。”时洛下意识听从身上人的要求，叼住了上衣。

下半身最后一层衣料被剥落的时候时洛最后一点迷迷糊糊的意识也已经被酒精控制了，哪里还记得什么矜持和羞耻，伸手就抚摸上自己已经略微肿胀的部位。

余邃被折腾了一路哪里能让时洛这么简单的尝到甜头，在挤了一些润/滑拉着时洛的手蹭到手指上，“来……自己来。”

时洛虽然乖乖的顺着余邃的动作指引开始往更深处的地方去，但是在碰到自己的一瞬间仿佛被自己的体温烫到了一般，迅速往回抽手，但是被余邃按的死死地，一寸也不能退开。

两个人的手上都沾满了湿黏的液体，手指手掌上都被润滑剂覆盖，余邃又往时洛的手心里挤了更多一点，方便握着他的手掌，开始往深处探索。

余邃跪在时洛的身体中间，每往前送一寸余邃就低头亲亲挺立着的小时洛，温柔的声音一直刺激着眼神迷离的人，“洛洛，想要吗。”

“想要就再多放一根手指。”

“乖，听话。”

时洛把脸转向一边，堪堪埋进床单里，但还是主动地把无名指也挤进身体里，进去的时候还有一点困难，忍不住压抑的哼了一声，咬住了嘴里的布料。

“可、唔……可以了？”

余邃玩心大起，把时洛的手抽出来按在自己的小腹下面，压着下面的东西送到穴口位置，热意和冰凉的润滑剂碰到在一起的瞬间，身体的本能让他收缩了几下，这动作像极了一口含住圆润的伞蓬。

余邃勾起嘴角，用湿漉漉的手指摸上时洛胸前的两颗红点，揉揉搓搓的等着小红豆慢慢停机起来，颜色也越发鲜艳。他亲了亲时洛的嘴角，把他嘴里一直叼着的衣服拿下来，捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，低头亲吻。

一直到时洛胸腔里的空气都快要耗尽了，挣扎着开始推余邃的身体。

余邃顺着他起伏的呼吸声凑到时洛耳边轻轻吐气，“握着，自己送进去。”

时洛不知道是清醒了没有，虽然一直听任摆布，但该害的臊一点没少，眼眶甚至有点红的看着余邃，哑着嗓子喊了一声余邃。

余邃的欲望拗不过时洛的害臊，用力一压时洛的腰往身体里送进去。

时洛疼得厉害圈住余邃的肩膀一口咬上去，手上不停的往余邃后背抓去，大约是时洛的反应更加刺激了余邃，托着时洛的腿扶在自己的臂弯里，刚刚抱着人爬了十三层楼还有点酸。

余邃第一次见到时洛在床上主动的模样，实在是性感的要命，温柔撒娇但是却是雄性荷尔蒙的极致诱惑。

余邃几乎就被这副身体迷死了。

床上的事实在耗费体力，他们白天打了一整天比赛，时洛不经折腾，只被弄出来一回就晕晕沉沉的讨饶，并着腿不肯再配合。

余邃没有办法，什么渣男也不能对着时洛带哭腔的喊着“哥，不做了”还能狠心地逼着人分开腿。

——尽管他下面还硬着难受。

身体浸到温水里的时候，时洛被周身舒适的感觉安抚的很好甚至全程被清洗干净都没有醒过来。

余邃俯身把人从浴缸里包了出来，湿漉漉的裹上了浴巾擦了个半干轻轻放到被窝里盖好，随便冲了个前半截凉水后半截温水的澡，擦着身体坐在床边映着浅浅的光看熟睡的时洛。

*

“醒了？”余邃把桌子上的热牛奶拿到时洛边上，“一会把这个喝了，以后出门别再听宸火这个逼……”

时洛没听完余邃说话，猛地把被子拉高盖到脸上。

余邃闷笑一声，“看起来……时神醉酒，可没有断片的后果。”

余邃把被子拉下来凑到时洛耳边，“那咱们来聊聊，时神撩完了只管自己爽的账，该怎么算？”  


Fin.


End file.
